1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a vehicle door inner trim panel assembly including an inner trim panel and also including an electrical control panel that is mounted on the inner trim panel and operable to control associated vehicle electrical components by manual operation of electrical switches.
2. Background Art
Vehicle doors conventionally include inner trim panel assemblies that are mounted on associated door outer structures usually with securement being provided by suitable fasteners. Such inner trim panels have previously been constructed as assemblies that include an electrical control panel mounted on the inner trim panel also with the securement provided by suitable fasteners. Previously, the electrical control panels, which have been constructed as bolsters including an armrest, have included an electrical switch panel with switches having connectors that are manually connected to associated connectors on the control panel or the door outer structure prior to mounting of the switch panel on the control panel. Thus, the mounting of the electrical control panel and its electrical switch panel on the inner trim panel is a two step process whose cost is necessarily reflected in the cost of the door inner trim panel assembly.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved vehicle door inner trim panel assembly.
In carrying out the above object, the vehicle door inner trim panel assembly of the invention includes an inner trim panel defining an electrical control panel mount. A first electrical connector is supported by the inner trim panel adjacent the electrical control panel mount and has electrical connections for electrically connecting to electrical components of the associated vehicle with which the door inner trim panel assembly is to be utilized. An electrical control panel of the assembly is supported by and secured to the mount of the inner trim panel and includes a second electrical connector that is electrically connected to the first electrical connector by the mounting of the electrical control panel on the inner trim panel. Electrical switches on the electrical control panel control operation of the associated vehicle components with the first and second electrical connectors connected to each other.
In the preferred construction of the vehicle door inner trim panel assembly, the electrical control panel mount is embodied by a mounting opening in the inner trim panel for receiving and supporting the electrical control panel. The inner trim panel includes a mounting surface that defines the mounting opening and extends completely around the electrical control panel upon being received within the mounting opening upon mounting on the inner trim panel.
The electrical control panel is disclosed as being embodied by a bolster including an armrest, and the bolster includes a pull handle for permitting manual movement of the associated door upon assembly of the inner trim panel assembly to the door. The bolster includes a forwardly inclined portion that mounts the switches forwardly of the armrest.
The construction of the electrical control panel preferably has a generally teardrop shape that points forwardly with respect to the inner trim panel assembly upon mounting on the trim panel. The electrical control panel mount of the inner trim panel has its mounting surface provided with a teardrop shape that points in a forward direction and defines a forwardly pointing teardrop shaped mounting opening that receives the teardrop shaped electrical control panel upon mounting thereof on the inner trim panel.
The objects, features and advantages of the present invention are readily apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.